


一(1)

by khristii



Series: 溺水隧道 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khristii/pseuds/khristii
Summary: 一种奇妙的三角恋关系。适合没有雷点什么都可以接受的读者阅读
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: 溺水隧道 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941157
Comments: 1





	一(1)

朔间凛月没让濑名泉做过上面——这和上面下面的拘泥成见无关，只是因为他会有对方会分心的不安感。这种感觉并不是空穴来风，早在他们第一次见面他就嗅到过这种气息。濑名泉君必定是一个心中总要留着某个人的影子的人，而那个影子不是自己的，即使他心里一直那么期盼着。聪明的朔间凛月知道濑名泉不会拒绝他的求爱，不管命运的红线会不会将他们俩紧紧拴在一起，至少还可以让身体合二为一。  
  
「诶～——小濑，又在发呆，真就那么想他吗」  
  
连操场栏杆都变得滚烫的夏天。阳光隔着玻璃也能把朔间凛月的皮肤刺痛。舞蹈练习此时进入了中场休息的阶段，朔间凛月冷不丁这么一句话划破了因身体疲劳造成的二人间的短暂沉默。  
  
这样唐突的问话不出意外地让濑名泉一时变得有些慌乱，性格别扭的他下意识摆手解释。  
  
「别开玩笑了，谁会想他啊，自以为是又幼稚，以为我难道会去哭着求他回来吗？以前跟他相处那么久我可总算解脱了，现在高兴还来不及呢」  
  
「啊咧，听起来不像是会对『游君』说的话？」  
  
濑名泉便没了声音，脸颊染上一丝慌乱又尴尬的桃色。  
  
「游君的话，我当然有在想。我每分每秒都在想亲爱的弟弟，这种问题可没有问的必要，不要老说废话」  
  
「啊——这样呢」  
  
并不意外的反应。濑名泉嘴里嘟哝着「那不然呢」，将一瓶矿泉水咕嘟咕嘟饮至一半。朔间凛月窝在冷气风口处，若有所思地盯着他上下窜动的喉结，他的脖颈，以及闪闪发亮的汗珠。  
  
见朔间凛月一副懒散样子，濑名泉似乎急于给自己找台阶下，匆匆到他面前去。  
  
「喂，别偷懒了，赶紧过来练习」  
  
他越是靠近，朔间凛月越是能感知到那抹只属于濑名泉的异香愈发浓郁。他说不好是那香气直接窜上自己的鼻腔让他嗅到，还是诱人的荷尔蒙气息渗透了朔间凛月身体的每一寸，引起一阵阵无法踩刹车的官能反应。  
  
「好热，不想动」  
  
朔间凛月扭过头去。这反而让嗅不到任何危险气息的猫咪更加不耐烦。他扯了扯朔间凛月那仿佛是永远扣不好扣子的衬衫的领子，意为催促。  
  
「呐小濑，据说吸血鬼在太阳底下皮肤会被烧伤，会像钻石一样闪闪发光」  
  
「小濑，明明不是吸血鬼，却也会闪闪发光」  
  
——事实上朔间凛月也记不清那时他的心中所想是否真的不自觉地说出来，唯一记得的就是那即使开着冷气也蠢蠢欲动的汗珠，还有好看的脸庞和甜津津的体香。  
  
「别想着逃避练习。我可是好不容易才约到的练习室，光是另外两个家伙有事不来就已经超烦人的了？」  
  
朔间凛月的眼睛似睁似闭，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，眼神在濑名泉短袖外的每一寸裸露的肌肤之间游移；从抓着自己衣领的细长手指到手臂，再到他纤长漂亮的脖子，却又偏偏躲过那张脸不敢看，目光滑回去。——要是顺着脸蛋撞上他的眼，紧绷的精神线也许会被一下扯断。  
  
「小熊君，你脑子烧坏了？」  
  
没期待那个嘴坏又傲娇，十足不解风情的男高中生说什么好听的话，但下一秒抓着自己衣领的手突然放开，额头被他的贴上：  
  
「奇怪，脸这么红，不是真的发烧了吧……小熊君，你现在头晕吗？」  
  
「诶，啊……很晕，我现在觉得头晕得都停不下来呢」  
  
即使朔间凛月再怎么懂得克制，也不禁被濑名泉主动的肌肤亲近弄得乱了阵脚。遵从身体本能的凛月勾上泉的脖子——现在那白皙的，天鹅一般的，没有瑕疵，有些微闪烁的香甜汗珠和荷尔蒙香气的脖颈在自己怀里了，下一步他要做的事情很简单。  
  
「哈，哈啊？等等，你疯了吗……呜」  
  
轻易地撬开他的唇齿以后，无论做什么都是欲拒还迎。  
  
「白痴……不可以在这种地方……的吧」  
  
蹭去他耳边哈气，湿湿热热的舌头舔了舔耳垂，引得怀里的人浑身一颤。  
  
「所以是换个地方就可以的意思吗？……」  
  
这是他们的第二次。虽说朔间凛月在第一次品尝禁果之后就极力说服自己控制欲望和冲动，但有了开头以后，濑名泉身上那抹只有自己能嗅到的奇异香气愈发带有引诱的意味，一次一次地刺激自己的大脑神经。

  
  
一个月前发生的事情顺利得叫人意外。  
  
「喂，就算和家人关系再怎么恶劣，也不能在学校的花丛里过夜吧？」  
  
「嗯……？」  
  
刚想说些什么，突然心生一计的朔间凛月装作不经意地打哈欠。  
  
「今天把钥匙弄丢了，没地方去才只能睡学校了。我也不想睡在硬邦邦的地上……」  
  
「家里没有人吗？」  
  
「……没有」  
  
濑名泉于是上下打量了一番朔间凛月。  
  
松松垮垮扣不好扣子的衬衣，即使藏在开衫里面也能看出发皱的痕迹——确实不像是被好好照顾了的模样。  
  
真是个奇怪的人。不过，大概也很寂寞吧。  
  
这么想着，濑名泉叹了口气。

**Author's Note:**

> 去年大概三月四月起的头和一些想法，这几天偶然看到就想把填过的坑写完，所以剧情上会和那以后出的活动和音游的时间线多少有些冲突和不一致的地方  
> 开头本来是写泉凛，但是最近修改的时候改成了凛泉，不过通篇预计是无差  
> 预计雷欧君戏份会比较少m(_ _)m我先私密马赛一下  
> 不太发文没有用过AO3……系列文是这样发没错吧！（我用手机比较多，文章太长的话手指会累所以分了节）


End file.
